Collecting
Collecting is an optional, though rewarding, side-endeavor a player may partake in. Through purchase, crafting, quest rewards or gifts, the player may accuulate objects that are purely decorative in purpose. These objects can be displayed via specialized furniture purchased by the player, and different items have different degrees of 'rareness' which determines their value and how easy they are to get ahold of. Players who complete their collections will reap the benefits of their assigned rewards. Types of Collectables Items that serve no purpose other than to be collected or displayed are categorized as 'collectables'. There are a variety of items to collect, each under different themes- for example, a player can collect teacups and spoons but they will be collected and displayed seperately from each other, as they are part of seperate collections. In order to begin collecting various types of collectables, the player must first purchase the proper display shelf/cabinet/etc made specially for them. These displays are visible in their homes and other players can view their collections. Those who manage to collect every item in a certain category recieve an achievement visible on their profiles, as well as the final piece of their collection that cannot be accquired any other way, and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Players who manage to complete every collection recieve an achievement on their profiles and an exclusive wearable item. Teacups Teacups can be displayed in a cabinet or shelves purchased by the player. Players that complete their collections will recieve an exclusive teacup that cannot be accquired any other way, as well as an award on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Spoons Players can collect and display small decorative spoons as well, if the appropriate display shelf is purchased. Players that complete their collections recieve an exclusive spoon that cannot be accquired any other way, an award visible on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Keys Players can collect and display decorative keys if they purchase the display shelf required for them. Players that complete their collections recieve an exclusive key that cannot be accquired any other way, an award visible on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Figurines Players can collect and display small figurines, if the appropriate display shelf is purchased. Players that complete their collections recieve an exclusive figurine that cannot be accquired any other way, an award visible on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Curios Players can collect and display curios if they purchase a curio cabinet. Unlike the other collections, the items in this category vary much more. Examples of curios are memento mori, unusual artifacts and curiosities of nature that have no practical hatching basket use. Players that complete their curio collections recieve an exclusive item that cannot be accquired any other way, an award visible on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Curios are the most difficult items to collect, due to their rarity. Dolls With a proper display purchased, players have the option to collect dolls of varrying styles and sizes. Players that complete their doll collection recieve an exclusive doll, an achievement on their profile and an exclusive hatching basket ingredient. Category:Items Category:Collectables